


Best Friend's Secret

by eackermann0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eackermann0/pseuds/eackermann0
Summary: Matt confesses to his childhood friend Cindy. Cindy has a confession of her own: she's got a cock and she's big too. That's no problem for Matt, but Matt find's a few more surprises waiting for him in this new relationship.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 3





	1. Finally Together

Our story starts with Matt and Cindy two best friends that had just graduated  
high school. They returned to Cindy's house. Her parents had a stop to make  
before returning home, so they had the house to themselves. Matt had loved Cindy  
and wanted her to be his girlfriend for a long time, but had trouble working up  
the courage to ask her. To everyone around them, they were already dating, but  
to each other they had yet to make it official. According to Matt's plans, that  
would change today.

"Cindy, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I-i'd love to Matt... but there's something I need to tell you first."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm transgender. I have a penis."

Matt's entire world flipped upside down. His best friend was trans? Since when?  
They'd been friends since she was eight and she'd always been a girl.

"S-since when? I never thought you were anything but a girl."

"I *am* a girl!"

"Nonono, that's not what I meant. Like, I thought you were *always* a girl."

"Oh. Sorry, I guess I'm just feeling defensive 'cause I was worried you'd be  
upset."

"Not at all. I support you and this doesn't change how I feel about you. I still  
want you to be my girlfriend, if you want to be."

"I do Matt."

She walked over and hugged him. The two ended up sitting together on the couch,  
not wanting to stand up for what was turning into a long conversation.

"So tell me more about you being trans. Like, when did you start being a girl?  
We've known each other since we were eight and you've always been a girl."

"I guess I kind of always was. But I didn't start presenting as one until the  
year before we moved here. In fact, that's kind of *why* we moved here."

"I didn't know you could do it when you're that young."

"At that age it's not really a medical thing. I mean, there really isn't even  
that much of a difference between girls and boys when you're seven. I just  
started wearing girls clothes."

"I guess your parents must be pretty supportive."

"Yeah, thank god they're open minded."

"What did you mean about moving here?"

"Things were pretty hard at school when I started my transition. Dad requested  
he be moved to a different branch at work and we moved here. That was the best  
thing he could have done too. No one but you and my parents knows I've ever not  
been a girl and I got to meet you."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that you got bullied like that, but yeah I'm really glad  
you ended up here too."

They hugged again and just felt each other's warmth for a while. To Matt it was  
incredible that someone so small and soft could have ever been a man.

"So you're on hormones and stuff now?"

"Yep."

"It's crazy to think that you were ever a man. You're so small and soft and...  
feminine."

"Well that's cause I *wasn't* ever a man."

"What do you mean?"

"When I hit puberty they put me on puberty blockers. I stayed on those until I  
was old enough to hormone replacement therapy. I really wasn't ever a man. I was  
a little boy, then a little girl, and now I'm a woman. Male puberty never  
happened to me... mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Okay, uhm... I hope this doesn't ruin things, but there were some complications  
with my hormones."

"Well what does that mean in like, real life terms?"

"It affected my development in a weird way."

"Weird how?"

"The only thing that went through male puberty was my penis."

"So you just have a normal penis on a small, girly body? To be honest, that's  
kind of what I pictured when you first told me you were trans. It doesn't bother  
me."

She looked away from him.

"Is there something wrong with it or something?"

She stood up and dropped her panties. Matt waited with bated breath, this would  
be the first time he saw the woman he loved naked. She lifted up her skirt and  
revealed to him a fairly large cock.

"Wow, it's pretty big huh?"

"Matt?"

"What?"

"I'm still soft."

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He stared at her cock, already a solid  
six inches in length and pretty thick too.

"It gets even bigger?" he asked when he snapped back to reality.

Again, she decided it was probably best to just show him. She took the head of  
her cock and began jerking it. Matt stared at her big dick absent mindedly. It  
was huge. It should have been the picture of masculinity, but to Matt it somehow  
looked feminine. Pretty even. It was perfectly smooth, having been either  
shaved or waxed, and the shaft was the same color as the rest of her skin. He  
somehow didn't notice that his own hand was drifting towards it. He grabbed the  
head of her stiffening member, feeling the soft, spongy head in his hand.

"M-matt!"

"Sorry! I just- I wasn't thinking and I-"

"No Matt, I liked it. Please can you do it again?"

Again he reached out and started playing with her cock, conscious of what he was  
doing this time. He rubbed the tip and felt precum lubricate his hand. He moved  
his hand down and started jerking her off. She moved her own hand away and let  
him take over.

"It's hard now. That's the full size."

"Wow, it's huge," Matt said not stopping his ministrations.

"M-m-matt!" she said, her voice shaking and her legs quivering. Without warning  
she began shooting rope after rope of hot sticky sperm each one landing directly  
over Matt's shocked expression.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry," said Cindy as if it were one word and not six, "I'll  
clean it up."

Cindy ran out of the room to get napkins. Meanwhile Matt was off in space. His  
best friend was trans, they were now dating, she had a giant cock, and he'd   
just given her a handjob and let her facial him. "What a fucking day," thought  
Matt. 

Curious, he used two fingers to scoop up and glob of cum which he put in his   
mouth right in time for Cindy to walk back in the room and see him do it. She   
had entered the room quickly, but she walked over to Matt and sat down much   
slower.

"Did it taste good?"

"It was kind of sweet. Have you ever, uh, tasted it?"

"I've always been curious, but I was never brave enough to try it. I figured I'd  
try yours if we ever got together."

"I guess I'm kind of the same. Except I didn't know you had any to try."

"So do you want me to clean you up? Or maybe you want to do it yourself?"

"Are you asking because you want to see me do it?"

"Yes. I liked seeing you eat it. It was really hot."

Matt answered with action. He scooped as much cum off his face as he could and  
swallowed every bit of it. When he was done, Cindy used the wet napkins she had  
to clean what was left off of him.

"So I guess you're okay with my penis?"

"I just swallowed the cum you shot on my face. If I get any more okay with your  
dick, I'll be dating her instead of you."

They laughed.

"But seriously, du-, uh, Cindy, I'm okay with your dick. In fact, I kind of  
liked touching it. And this might be weird, but it looks good too. Like it's  
somehow kind of... pretty."

"That's not weird at all. I'm glad to hear you like her. Oh and you can still  
call be dude, okay?"

"Okay..."

"I don't want this to be awkward. In fact, I really just want things to stay   
how they were. All I want is for us to do more stuff now."

"Stuff as in dates or stuff as in handjobs."

"We were basically dating already."

"That's true. I think we were the only ones that didn't actually consider  
ourselves boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I always wanted us to be, but I could never work up the courage to tell you  
that I was trans and that I loved you."

"I guess I'm basically the same. Every once in a while I would psych myself up  
and convince myself that I was going to ask you, but then I'd get worried you'd  
say no or that it would ruin things and I lost my nerve."

"Well I'm happy you finally did it, because if it was up to me we'd probably be  
ninety and still be platonic best friends."

"I'm glad too. We're really boyfriend and girlfriend now... I can't believe I   
your swallowed cum and I haven't even kissed you yet."

"Let's fix that."

Cindy leaned over and kissed Matt. First a quick peck, then a longer more  
romantic kiss.

There was a car door outside. Cindy's parents were back. She looked down at the  
tent in his pants. She had every intention of "returning the favor," but that  
wasn't happening right now. She certainly hadn't intended to blue ball her  
boyfriend their first day as a couple. She placed her hand on his crotch.

"My parents are home... I wanted to do you too, but it looks like that's going  
to have to wait."

"I've waited this long, what's a little longer."

"So do you want to tell them about us, or should I?"


	2. Meet the Parents

Cindy's parents walked in the door, her mother Linda was carrying a few bags   
and her father Jim had bared on his arms what looked to be the rest of the   
bags. Matt and Cindy both jumped off the couch to help her parents get   
everything in and put away. When they were done, they all stood around the   
kitchen and Matt spoke.

"So, uh, Cindy and I have an announcement to make."

Her parents looked at him expectantly.

"We're dating."

Cindy and Matt did not receive the sheers and merriment they were hoping for.  
Instead both parents gazed swapped from Matt to their daughter.

"He knows already. I told him."

"That's great guys. I always knew you two would get together one of these  
days," said Cindy's father to Matt.

"I'm so glad you're with Matt. He's such a nice boy," Cindy's mother said to her  
daughter.

The couple smiled at her parents' delayed reaction.

"So when did you tell Matty about your gender stuff sweetie?" asked her dad.

"Actually, I didn't tell him till today," she replied. "He asked me to be his  
girlfriend and I knew I couldn't say yes if I didn't tell him so I did. Matt  
understood though and he accepts me."

"Well that's great. I always knew Matty was a good kid," said her dad.

"Uh, honey? Did you also tell him about your *other* condition?" asked her mom.

Cindy blushed, "Yeah, mom, he knows about *that*."

That question left an uncomfortable silence sitting in the room. Cindy's dad  
broke the silence and moved the conversation away from his daughters penis:

"I tell you what, why don't we go out tonight? We can celebrate? Matty, you   
call your parents and see if they can make it."

\--------------------

Matt called his parents and told them the good news, as well as asking if they  
wanted to join the Kramers for Dinner. They were excited for Matt and Cindy and  
agreed to meet them at the restaurant. On the way to there, Matt talked more  
with Cindy and her family.

"So Matty," said her father, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Were you planning on telling your parents about Cindy being transgender?"

"Mom and dad, especially dad, are pretty conservative..."

"I know," said her father, "He and I have talked politics a few times. That's  
why I was asking."

"It's probably best to leave it for now," said Matt. He then looked to Cindy,  
"I'm not ashamed of you or anything. It's just, I'm still reliant on them.  
Y'know?"

"I get it," said Cindy.

"You really think they'd react that bad?" asked Cindy's mom.

"Dad would. At best he'd forbid me from seeing Cindy and at worst he'd kick me  
out... Whether or not mom would actually let him kick me out... I don't know."

"Well, I think you're making the right decision Matty," said her father, "And  
for the record, if you did get kicked out we'd find room for you."

"Thanks."

"So are you going to keep it a secret forever?" asked Linda.

"I just don't want to tell them right now 'cause I'm living there. Once we're  
out on our own, well that's up to Cindy."

"I don't really care. As long as people know I'm a woman that's all that  
matters. We can leave the trans part silent."

"Well they're going to ask about grandkids eventually."

"We can just them I'm infertile."

"If that's what you want to do, that's fine, but I don't you to lie for me. You  
should be able to be who you are. If my parents don't like that, oh well."

"Grandkids *would* be nice," Jim said, "When you're ready for that, of course."

"Do you want kids?" asked Matt, "I've told you I do, but I've never actually  
asked if you did."

"I think so... but not any time soon."

"Of course not. We need to get our degrees and find jobs and a home and probably  
a bunch of other stuff."

"Don't worry about all that," said her dad, "Right now all you need to worry  
about is your studies and enjoying yourself."

\--------------------

Dinner started off fine with talk being focused mostly on the new couple, but  
hearing about how Matt's parents *really* felt about their daughter made them  
lose a bit of respect. Jim hid it a lot better than Linda did, since he already  
suspected as much. Linda, on the other hand, barely spoke. Eventually the  
awkward dinner ended and Matt rode home with Cindy and her parents so the two  
could hang out some more.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" asked Linda.

"Not much," replied Cindy, "we're just going to go upstairs and play games."

"Oh, going up stairs to *play games*. Okay," teased Linda.

"Why are you like this?"

"There's nothing wrong with some healthy sexuality."

Cindy dragged Matt upstairs before her mom could take that conversation to any  
more awkward places. In her room, they sat down on her bed.

"So are we actually going to play games or..."

She whispered in his ear: "I'm going to take care of you now, but my parents are  
right downstairs, so you have to be quiet okay?"

"Not a problem. I don't really make that much noise," he whispered back.

"You play by yourself, if we're too quiet they'll know we're up to something."

"I'm pretty sure your mom already knows."

"Dad probably does too, he's just not a weirdo like my mom is. Even if they,  
know that we're doing stuff in general, I'm sure dad doesn't want to know that  
I'm doing stuff *right now*."

"I'm sure he doesn't."

She undid his pants and fished out his cock. It was a more than adequate dick.  
It stood at about six inches hard and had a nice girth to it. Matt had never  
felt small before, but after seeing what Cindy was packing, Matt couldn't help  
but feel a little insecure. Cindy did the classic lick up the shaft, from the  
base up to the head, then took him in her mouth.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"It's great. I love your mouth on me. Am-am I alright? Is my dick okay?"

"Yeah, it's a nice dick. Of course, it's not as *pretty* as my girl."

Matt looked dejected. He wasn't smiling before or anything, but Cindy could tell  
that something had changed.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh, uh, nothing."

"Don't do that. Talk to me."

He looked down into her brown puppy dog eyes and immediately lost any will to   
argue he might have had.

"Is it big enough?" he asked.

She laughed, then got up and dug in a drawer. She found what she was looking for  
and threw it to Matt. It was a dildo.

"What's this?"

"My biggest toy."

"This is the... *biggest*."

"Not very big is it?"

"Not really, no."

"It's more than big enough to hit my prostate though. So do you think you're big  
enough for me?"

"Yeah."

"Don't compare yours to mine. I like yours just how it is. It would only make  
things more difficult if yours were crazy big like mine."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Listen, I meant to tell you this earlier, but I never really got the  
chance. I don't know exactly how it works, but basically something went wrong  
during HRT..."

"And your penis wasn't effected by the treatment."

"No, it's worse than that. The treatment somehow made it bigger. Like it went  
through a stronger puberty or something. So it's not like it's this big  
naturally."

"Oh."

"So like I said, don't compare yours to mine. Just admire mine like you did  
earlier and know that I like yours too."

She then went back to sucking his dick. She wasn't able to get the full length  
in her mouth, but she did her best and got most of it. With each down stroke  
Matt watched his cock disappear beyond his girlfriend's beautiful lips.

"Cindy, I'm gonna cum soon."

"You can cum in my mouth. I want to taste yours."

He erupted in her mouth and she sucked it down greedily. She then came back up  
and looked at him.

"How was it?"

"Salty... I like it."

"You're welcome to as much as you want."

"Same to you," she replied.

Matt put away his dick and made sure his pants were clean while Cindy fixed her  
hair and make up. The two then sat back down on the futon together.

"So, can we talk more about your like, trans stuff."

"What do you want to know?"

"Are your boobs real."

She grabbed his hand and guided it under her shirt and bra and onto one of her  
B cup breasts.

"It's so soft," said Matt, "so they *are* real?"

"Yep. Grew 'em myself. Actually I haven't had *any* surgeries."

"Are you going to have any?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I was just curious."

"Well I don't really plan on any at this point. I like the way I look."

"Me too."

"I've noticed. But I have thought about gender confirmation surgery."

"What's that?"

"The technical term is a penile inversion vaginoplasty."

"Where they, uh, make you a vagina?"

"Yep."

"So you're thinking about doing that?"

"I was."

"But not anymore?"

"I don't think so. The way you looked at me earlier... I don't think I need to."

"Well, I love you and I'll support you if you ever decide you *do* want the  
surgery, but if it helps, I like you how you are."

"Oh I think it's more than just 'like.' I think you love my big girl dick. You  
couldn't help yourself, you just started touching it. And you called it pretty."

"I'm still working all that out... but you might be right. I'd like to play with  
it again and I think I'd even like to try sucking you like you did me."

"I see a lot of sixty-nines in our future."


	3. House to Themselves

Matt spent the night at Cindy's house, sleeping on the couch like a gentleman of  
course. The next day the Kramer family awoke to bad news, a death in the family.  
A cousin on Linda's side of the family had been in an accident.

"So is there going to be a funeral?" asked Cindy.

"There is. We'll be going down to Tennessee for the weekend. Do you want to  
come," asked her mother.

"Oh, well, I just assumed I would."

"Well, you've never actually met them, so I didn't think you'd want to go. Plus,  
I figured you and Matt could use a little alone time."

"Enough of that Linda," said Jim.

"Sorry," she said sarcastically.

"That's not the only reason you shouldn't go," said Jim talking to Cindy now.

"What else?"

"Well, you won't remember it, but you have actually met that side of the family  
before. You were only three and still a boy. We don't know how open minded  
they'll be."

"I see."

"I'm not telling you not to come... I'm just saying you'll probably have a  
better time staying with Matty for the weekend. Assuming his parents are okay  
with that."

"No, you're right. Even if they were understanding, it's like mom said, I don't  
really know them. I'd just feel out of place."

"Okay sweetie."

Jim went to walk out of the room, but stopped to whisper to Matt:

"Come 'ere Matty, I need to have a talk with you."

The two men went upstairs to Jim's office. Jim motioned for Matt to sit down and  
he did.

"Look, we're going to be away for the weekend and don't think I don't know what  
that means for you two, okay? I bet you've already got plans going for some  
alone time."

"We've talked about it a little"

"And that's fine. You're both adults. You can make your own decisions all that  
jazz. What I want to talk about is my girl. I don't want to see her hurt."

"I love Cindy. I promise you I won't hurt her."

"I know Matty, I know. You guys have been together since you were so little. I  
know you love her. I believe you... but she's different. Y'know? When she  
insisted that she was a girl... I didn't know what to do. But we went with it,  
we brought her to the doctor, and now she seems to be happy."

He paused, leaving an uncomfortable air between the two men.

"Look, what I'm saying is: you need to be ready for things to be different,  
'cause *she's* different. You need to be able to go with things like we did.  
Okay?"

"I can do that. I was pretty surprised when she told me she was trans. I never  
even suspected it. But like you said, I went with it. I'm okay with who she is.  
I love her."

"Yeah, she's really turned into a beautiful young woman. I really am glad she's  
with you. She could do a lot worse... You can go now, that's all I wanted to  
talk about."

"Thanks Mr. Kramer."

"Call me Jim, Matty."

"Thanks Jim."

\--------------------

Meanwhile, Cindy and her mother were having an awkward conversation of their own  
downstairs.

"So are you sure he's going to be okay with your, uh, condition. I mean, it's  
one thing to talk about it and say he's okay, but it's going to be different  
once he actually sees it."

"Mom, I am 100% sure he's okay with it. Alright?"

"I know honey. I'm just saying. He might feel different once you two are...  
intimate."

"**Mom**... we've already *been* intimate."

"I didn't even think you guys had the chance. You must have been very quiet."

"We haven't gone *that* far."

"...well... how far *have* you gone."

"He gave me a handjob an-"

"*He* gave *you* a handjob?"

"I decided to show him my, uh, *condition* and I needed to make it erect and he  
ended up helping me. That was the first time anyone touched me like that and  
I... well, you know."

"Where did you, uh-?"

"I think that's enough details mom."

"Sorry, you're right. That was going too far. And I'm sorry for badgering you  
honey. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

"Well I am. I'm always safe with Matt."

"I know honey. Matt's a good kid, but you have some very special circumstances  
and I wanted to make sure it would be alright... But if he did all that then I  
guess I don't have anything to worry about."

"Well he did and, actually, he did more than that, but I don't want to talk  
about that stuff with my mom."

"Okay, I'm glad Matt loves you for who you are."

"Yes I do ma'am," said Matt reentering the room with Jim.

"How long have you been there?" asked Cindy.

"Not long... Just long enough to know you told your mom we did something."

"I told her about the handjob."

"Stop," said Jim, "I don't want to hear about my daughter giving handjobs."

The other three fought to suppress laughter. It was Linda that failed, letting  
out a restrained chortle. 

"What's so funny? I'm being serious. I don't care what you guys do, but I don't  
want to hear about it and for the love of god I NEVER want to hear it."

"She wasn't laughing at you dad, it's just... what you said."

"What about it?"

"Well..."

Matt jumped in to save his floundering girlfriend.

"You had it backwards, sir."

"Backwards? What do you mean ba-," he stopped mid-sentence and his eyes went  
wide. "Oh, you mean you... I just assumed it would be... There's nothing   
wrong with that of course..."

"It's okay dad, we get it."

"Well if that's the case Matty, I guess I really was worried about nothing."

"I promise you, you've got nothing to worry about from me."

\--------------------

Cindy's parents packed their bags and were soon out the door.

"Alright, you kids stay safe. Lock the door behind us. If you need anything  
call. I'll drive all the way back down if I have to."

"We know dad. You don't need to worry about us though."

"I know honey, but I will anyway."

Cindy's mother came up to each of the teenagers and gave them a hug. As she held  
her daughter she whispered in her ear:

"Don't worry, if we have to come back for anything I'll call first."

"Why are you so weird?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Thanks, mom."

"No problem. Have fun," she said now speaking out loud.

Her parents were gone and for the first time since they got together they were  
truly alone.

"Soooo..."

"Wait for me in my room. I'm going to take a shower first."

Matt needed no more explanation. He went to her room and waited on her bed.  
Meanwhile, Cindy was cleaning herself for Matt.

Cindy entered her room wearing nothing but a towel, with a very noticeable   
bulge in the front. She dropped her towel, revealing her fully nude form to  
Matt for the first time. He was speechless.

"Well say something!"

"Sorry, you're just... you're beautiful."

"Well take off your clothes. I don't want to be the only one naked."

Matt complied, losing his jeans, shirt, and underwear.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself."

"So... where do we start?"

"Well you can start by getting the bottle of lube out of my top drawer."

Matt retrieved the lube while Cindy laid down on the bed. He walked over to her  
and she spread her legs.

"Squirt some on me and use your finger to work it in."

Matt squirted the lube onto her rosebud and gently placed a finger at her  
entrance. He slowly pressed it inside her.

"I'm used to doing this myself. You don't have to be *that* gentle, just don't  
go crazy."

He sped up and soon was able to fit two fingers and then three. As he lubricated  
her hole, he leaned over and kissed Cindy, who kissed him back.

"I love you Cindy. I've always loved you."

"Me too. Ready to make love to me?"

"Of course."

"Then lube yourself up and go ahead. I should be pretty stretched from your  
fingers, but take it slow at first anyway."

He was gentle, as requested, when he pushed into her waiting hole. Slowly he  
sped up until he was really fucking her.

"So, am I doing okay?"

"Yeah. It's nice. Feeling you inside me is nice. You're warmer than my toys..."

"Just nice?"

"Well, you're not going to make me cum like that."

"Well how *do* I make you cum?"

"Well, option one is to play with my dick while you do me."

"Option two?"

"Did you not like option one?"

"I like option one a lot and would be more than happy to do that for you. I'm  
just curious what my other option is."

"Well, they're not mutually exclusive. You can always do both. Option two is you  
hit my prostate."

"I'm not hitting it now?"

"Do you know where the prostate is?"

"...no."

"No you're not hitting it. You're aiming down as you go in. You need to be  
aiming up."

Matt adjusted himself for her.

"Better?"

"Yes, but I think this might help."

She reached over and grabbed a pillow, listed herself up, and put the pillow  
under her, elevating her crotch. This made it much easier for Matt to enter  
her at that upward angle.

"Now that's it."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

He grabbed the bottle of lube next to him and squirted some on her massive  
cock. She winced when the cold lube hit her, but relaxed soon after as Matt  
began massaging her stiff womanhood.

"And I bet that feels even better huh?"

"Oh, Matt."

He continued fucking her and playing with her cock. He jerked her off,  
occasionally pausing to play with the head or the sensitive skin right below it  
on the back side of her dick. Eventually the stimulation got to her:

"Matt, I'm about to cum."

"Okay."

"W-Would you swallow it for me?"

She made a face. Almost a wince, but with puppy dog eyes. It was a face that  
said, "I know I'm asking for a lot, but please? For me?"

"Of course."

He pulled out of her, but continued jerking her cock. He put the head of her  
dick in his mouth and swirled around the tip with his tongue.

"It's cumming Matt!"

She exploded in his mouth, filling it with strings of sticky cum congealing   
together on his tongue. He waited until she was done and opened her mouth so  
she could see her own handiwork. 

"Perfect. Now swallow for me."

He closed his mouth and swallowed, trying his best to produce and audible gulp.

"Thank you Matt. Now give me yours."

Matt once again entered Cindy plowing away at her tight asshole. Apparently, cum  
swallowing really did it for Matt, because he was soon ready to give Cindy the  
cum she had asked for.

"Are you ready Cindy?"

"Only since I was like fourteen."

"Sorry for the wait then."

He came inside her filling her with warmth.

"Matt, I feel it. I can feel your dick cumming."

He finished and pulled out, laying on the bed next to his girlfriend. Cum flowed  
from Cindy's well fucked ass.

"That was incredible gasped Matt."

"Me too. I love you so much."

"I love you too Cindy."

The two laid together for a while, relaxing and cooling off. Cindy turned to  
Matt with a smile.

"So it's my turn now, right?"

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Yet? You'd do that?"

"Well, yeah, if you want. But I'm pretty sure I'm going to need to stretch my  
ass a little before *that* goes in it. I think you'd send me to the hospital  
if we did it now."

"That would be an awkward conversation: 'So my girlfriend tore open my  
asshole. Can you fix it?'"

Eventually the two got dressed and went about their day, but for the rest of  
the weekend they fucked like rabbits. They didn't stop until Cindy got a warning  
call from her mother that they would be home soon. Even then, Cindy decided they  
had enough time for Matt to suck her off one more time.


	4. Epilogue

Matt and Cindy stayed together for the rest of their lives. Since they became  
boyfriend and girlfriend on the day of their highschool graduation, they decided  
to also become husband and wife on the day of their college graduation. They  
found jobs, rented an apartment, and were off on their own. Their parents  
couldn't be more happy. Of course with marriage and independence came talk of  
grandchildren. 

Matt and Cindy told them they were planning to adopt after they had purchased a  
house of their own. And when his parents asked why they were adopting, he told  
them the truth. His father was angry and his mother confused. His mom didn't  
take long to come around though. Matt had made it clear that if they couldn't   
accept Cindy then they'd have no place in his or his childrens' lives. For   
his mom, that was all she needed. She didn't understand all this transgender   
stuff, but she had always liked Cindy and she wasn't going to lose her son over  
this. His father never did come around. The split caused a lot of tension in   
their family and eventually led to his parents' divorce. To this day he   
doesn't know where his father lives or what he's up to.

They adopted three wonderful children, two girls and one boy, who spent lots   
of time with their three loving grandparents.


End file.
